The Darkest Secret of a Slytherin Sex God
by Ha'niqua
Summary: In response to 'The Ginny-is-Horny Challenge' on the DG Forum: Draco dreams of a certain gorgeous redhead... Draco is tricked and a secret is revealed.


Written in response to **The Ginny-is-horny-Challenge**, on the DG Forum's writing challenge page. (Don't judge the forum... the challenge was posted by some -cough- very bored members). So basically, this is... not serious in any way yet not really quite cutting a Crack!Fic... Oh well :)

**Guidelines: **May be serious OR a Crack!Fic, Must ship Draco/Ginny, Ginny must be a "dominant" character, Draco must be an "innocent" character, Malfoy must somehow be tricked, Malfoy must have his shirt torn off viciously, A secret must be revealed

So, hopefully I got them all :D

Thanks to Merry for betaing on such short notice! And, enjoy.

Ha'niqua xxx

* * *

**The Darkest Secret of a Slytherin Sex God**

As Draco Malfoy sat alone in his dormitory, he allowed himself a small, contended smile. Malfoy's never smiled. However, Draco had definitely earned this one. Once again he had managed to conceal his private infatuation with one Ginevra Weasley. Really, he was getting rather good at it after the past year of lusting after the girl, the girl who really by all means shouldn't seem so attractive to him. Red hair, pale and freckles: that had never been something that appealed to him. But there was something about that combination when paired with her passionate, fiery personality and her undeniably curvaceous body that turned Ginny Weasley absolutely lethal.

Really, the whole thing was rather... creepy, if he was honest with himself. Lusting after a Weasley? It would be absolutely humiliating if anyone else were to find out. In fact, today he had come precariously close to just that. Damned Blaise, the boy was really a horrid nuisance. Always poking around where he shouldn't. His best friend had been lurking around their dormitory 'searching' for an ever-elusive pair of socks, and had almost found the thing. Merlin forbid that should ever happen. Draco would probably die of humiliation if anyone were to find that precious chest hidden beneath the loose stones under his bed. His diary, filled with all of his deepest musings was locked away and his reputation as a 'Slytherin Sex God' would hence forth be stripped from his person if anything of his darkest confessions were to get out. Luckily Draco had managed to transfigure a pair of socks and get Blaise Zabini the hell away from his most intimate secrets.

Draco's small smile widened into a smirk as the image of Ginny flashed before his eyes.

This is getting ridiculous Draco thought to himself as he inhaled deeply. Not only was he imagining her hands against him, but he seemed to be imagining her musky vanilla scent as well. Draco licked his lips, as though he could taste her in the air. He couldn't help it. He just wanted her so much. And how could he not?

She was like the forbidden fruit: that luscious, juicy apple that a starved man craved for but could never taste, only observe from a dissatisfactory distance.

Behind his closed eyelids he could see her perfectly, every inch of her. Her long fiery hair cascading around her pale, cream coloured skin, spattered with freckles obvious enough to make him want to kiss every one of them, and more. Merlin, how he wanted to kiss her. Draco would love to devour those tantalisingly plump lips that tormented him with want.

He inhaled deeply again and thought it odd how strong her scent seemed. He had never experienced his Ginny so intensely before. Even stranger still, was that Ginny's touch seemed decidedly absent from his almost feverish skin.

"Draco." His name was like a husky purr, so deliciously enticing it made his eyes snap open as he heard the click of a door closing.

Draco glanced toward the sound, catching sight of his Ginny, and congratulated his imagination for coming up with such a beauty of a recreation. It was almost like it was truly her standing across the room, staring at him with smouldering eyes that seemed to burn into his very soul with a knowledge that wracked his nerves. His gaze slowly dropped over her form, the free flowing hair that was typical of his wild fantasies, and the long line of her body filled with curves; out-in-out. He stood, staring at her, barely breathing as he took her in. The silence was broken by the long, painful gulp that was Draco Malfoy's dignity and confidence evaporating before the sensual temptress that stood before him.

Ginny strode sumptuously across the room, and Draco found himself hypnotised by her swaying hips. He blinked once as the spell was broken when she stopped before him. Slowly, she leaned toward him with a knowing smile. He found his eyes drawn to the plunging neckline of her gown.

"Really, Malfoy, such a gentleman." She licked her lips slowly before pressing her body against his. Draco gulped at all of the luscious curves surrounding him.

Normally in his fantasy he came and seduced her, the innocent girl amazed by his superiority. Clearly, he'd been getting bored with that particular fantasy. Or maybe he'd just run out of imagination... To be honest, there was only so much a man could fathom from his limited experiences with women.

The fingers slowly trailing up his arm seemed to snap him out of his incoherent thoughts, and he almost blushed when he saw that she had moved to the hem of his shirt and begun to slowly disengage the buttons holding it together. As the delicate fingers brushed against his stomach a shiver rolled up his spine.

He moved to take a hold of her waist and groaned in disappointment when her hands left him, only to gasp as she grabbed his arms and pinned them to the wall behind him.

"Tsk, tsk, I don't think so Malfoy. This is my time." She smirked up at him, and then her gaze drifted towards the half buttoned shirt. She seemed at a loss as how to finish revealing the flesh hidden there, now her hands were otherwise occupied. The smirk slid back across her features wickedly and she leaned forwards, latching onto the shirt with her teeth and tearing it to pieces.

Draco almost protested at the man-handling of his clothing, but remembered it was a fantasy, so Ginny was free to do whatever she wished. And heat flushed his cheeks at the thought of Ginny doing anything she wished. This new fantasy he had come up with was definitely something he could get used to.

He shivered as her hot little mouth pressed against his chest and groaned in frustration as he tugged his arms in her tight grasp for release, to no avail. Suddenly his pants were on the floor and he found himself standing in nothing but his neat, white knickers, ready for Ginny's hungry eyes.

"Huh," He heard her mumble, "I always pinned you for a boxer kind of guy."

A blush flooded Draco's cheeks once again, and he was amazed at his reaction to the girl. Honestly, it was any wonder he had even kissed a girl before if this is how he reacted during his own - supposedly sordid - fantasies. But this was Ginny, and he supposed his reactions were reasonable in accordance to the undeniable beauty and fierceness before him.

She pressed her body against his and Draco groaned again at the feel of her flush against him. His head lolled back as her breath blew burning hot below his jugular.

Oh, Merlin, this was nice. His Ginny seemed to be a hot, fiery little thing... and seemed to know all of the right ways to get him, erm, excited as it were. Draco revelled in the way her knowing lips parted over his over-sensitive skin, eliciting a shiver from him. Definitely knew all of the right ways, he promptly corrected himself.

"Oh!" Draco yelped as Ginny's mouth began to venture toward uncharted territory and he jumped a mile, blushing and blithering like a fool before a flash blinded him and he saw stars.

Turning blindly he began to make out the figure of none other than Blaise Zabini with a camera in one hand, and his precious diary open to a particularly embarrassing entry about Ginny's upside-down-heart shaped behind... with photographic evidence documented on the opposite page.

Zabini grinned maliciously at his friend while Draco stared at him, jaw hanging to the ground in shock. "Mate, honestly, you think you could keep me away from something this big? 'Slyth Sex God', it's any wonder you managed to convince people of that rot in the first place." His eyes shot approvingly to Ginny. "Thanks, Weasley. I owe you big."

Ginny had begun to straighten her slightly dishevelled clothes as she walked to the door. "No problem, Zabini. Pleasure was all mine." She turned and cast one last lingering glance at Draco, "Owl me, won't you honey? I promise I'll play nice next time." She offered a generous smile, wink and blew a kiss before striding back through the door.

Draco stood, still frozen in shock. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no this cannot be happening! The mantra flowed through his mind. He was unable to process anything more.

Blaise's cruel chuckle reverberated through him and seemed to snap him from his shock.

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" Draco screeched and lunged for the evidence of his naivety. Someone was about to be buried, and he would be damned if it was Draco bloody Malfoy.


End file.
